Everytime we touch
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Everytime we touch, i get this feeling
1. Everytime we touch

Sixteen year old Tori was laying next to her boyfriend Beck Oliver. She could hear his voice telling her that he loved her.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

Tori didn't know if she could survive without Beck. Tori moved some hair out of his eyes.

"I love you Beck." She whispered kissing his head.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

The next day at school Tori and Beck were at her locker hugging. Tori got the feeling she always does when Beck touches her.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

She just really wanted this to last, because you never know if Jade will try to break them up.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you Beck."

"I want you to know," Beck pulled away "that I will never hurt you."

Tori kissed him

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

Tori was at lunch, but, Beck was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe the mothership can, and took him away." Said Cat

"Cat." Tori groaned

Beck came behind Tori, covered her eyes.

"You look kissable." Said Beck in a unrecognizable voice

Tori screamed and elbowed him in the stomach

"I don't have to worry about you cheating do I?" asked Beck

"Beck, I'm so sorry."

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

"I didn't mean to…" Beck kissed her

"Gross." The whole table said

Beck and Tori pulled away

"Sorry." They said

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Tori and Beck were in the park, Beck was pushing Tori on a swing, when she saw this old couple walk by. Tori smiled.

"Do you think we could be like that one day?" asked Beck

"Yeah, I do." Tori looked back at Beck and smiled

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

When Tori and Beck walked into Tori's Trina walked up to them.

"Beck,"

"What?"

"Why are you with _Tori_?"

"Why wouldn't I be."

Tori giggled

"Because, I have a whole list." Trina took a piece of paper, and it unfolded.

"Whoa." Beck and Tori said

"You sleep talk?" asked beck

"Sometimes, when I'm about to kill someone."

Tori ran after Trina. Mr. Vega walked in.

"Hey Beck,"

"Hey Mr. Vega."

"Where's Tori, or Trina."

"Just wait."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TRINA!" screamed Tori

They can into view, Tori was pulling on Trina's hair, and Trina was pulling up Tori's shirt. They fell down the stairs.

"Ow." They both said

Beck helped Tori up and Mr. Vega helped Trina up.

"That was worse than when I stole Mark McAllen away from you."

"I'm still upset about that!"

Tori tried to lung at Trina, but Beck picked her up.

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

"That's enough girls!" said Mr. Vega

"I'm gonna get you Trina!" said Tori, while Beck was taking her outside.

"What was that?" asked beck when they were outside

"I'm sorry." Said Tori

"Look at me." Said Beck and Tori looked at him

Beck kissed her.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

"Why?" asked Tori

"It was pretty hot watching you two fight."

"Hoped you enjoyed." Said Tori rolling her eyes

Beck hugged her.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

Tori and Beck walked inside.

"Now what do we said Tori."

"I'm not saying it."

"Say it." Beck pushed Tori to Trina

"I'm sorry." Said Tori

"I'm sorry to Sis."

"I love you Trine."

"I love you to Tor."

They hugged

'I'm still mad about Mark."

"He's hot." Said Trina

"I kno…" Beck looked at her "no he's not."

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

Beck picked her up.

"What was that?" asked Beck

"Nothing!" screamed Tori

"Oh, ok." Beck started to walk to the pool

"What are you doing?" asked Tori

Beck threw her in

"Beck!" screamed Tori

"Here let me help you." Said Beck holding out his hand

"No let ME help YOU!" Tori pulled him in

Beck pulled Tori close to him.

"I love you." Said Beck

"I love you to Beck."

They started to kiss, then they went under and had a make out session under water.

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Andre and Jade walked out to the pool and saw them get out.

"What happened?" asked Andre

"We fell into the pool." Lied Tori

"Sure." Said Jade with an eye roll

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

Beck was headed home after three hours.

"Bye Tori."

Beck tried to pull away from the hug, Tori wouldn't let him go.

"I love you so much Tori."

"I love you Beck."

Beck kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Tori let go and kissed him

"Bye,"

Beck walked out.

"Bye." Whispered Tori

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

* * *

**Tdavi8 asked me if i could write this, so this is to Tdavi8**


	2. AN

**Ok, most of the reviews say I should write more. So here is your chance, just review a song that you think I should write for Bori. Here's a hint, go to Bing, look up Bori and there is a Bori wiki you can look for songs that stand for Bori. And here are replys to reviews **

**Guest: I'm writing more! Yes! **

**Live Life to the Fullest: thanks, while I was writing this, I had writers block, it was really hard for me to write this.**

**Tdvia8: Awwwwwwwwwwwww you're welcome. I love this song to! **

**Cheysma200: I'm glad you liked it. I'm gonna miss tis show! Now how am I going to annoy my best guy friend. **

**Carly. Dustin. Rox: I know, not my best work**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks for all the review you put on my stories. **

**FurryFriends143: ={D, rememeber never doubt the Boriness… hehehe **

**So until next time… and remember to stay in school, wear high tops, and Never doubt Bori or Vavan, it's like a law…**


	3. Her eyes

**I don't own a thing… hey maybe when I'm asleep, I turn into Dan, go to Hollywood, write Victorious, and own it! HAHAHAHA I wish… and thanks to FurryFriends143 for the song idea. Remember to review to songs you want!**

* * *

Beck looked at his girlfriend, Tori Vega, talking to Cat and Andre. He was just standing in the middle of the door way looking at her.

"Come on Beck move!" yelled a boy waiting to get in to Hollywood Arts

"Sorry." Said Beck moving

Tori looked and saw him, and smiled

"Beck." Said Tori running to him.

"Hey babe." Said beck Picking her up

_She's not afraid, she just likes to use her night light. _

_When she gets paid_

_True religion gets it all _

_If they fit right. _

"What's up my handsome Aladdin?" asked Tori

"I told you not to call me that." Said Beck

"Why not?" Tori jumped down, making a sad face.

"Tori, don't do that…"

"Fine, I'll just go find another Aladdin.." Tori started to walked off, but Beck grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back, and picked her up a little.

"What was that?" asked beck in her ear

"Beck put me down!"

Beck started to spin them around.

_She's a little bit manic_

_Completely Organic_

_Doesn't panic for the most part._

"Is my dear Tori… panicking?" asked Beck, still spinning.

"NO!" said Tori

"Tell the truth!"

"NO!"

"Tori…"

"YES Ok! Just stop!" said Tori, laughing.

Beck put her down.

"I'm not kissing you hello."

"What?"

Tori started to walk away.

"Oh and Beck."

"Yeah."

"I'm going all commando…" joked Tori

Beck got weak in the knees as he watched Tori walked away

_She's old enough to know _

_And young enough not to say no._

That day after school Beck and Tori were making out in his RV, when Beck started to put his hands on her ass.

"Beck," said Tori as Beck started to kiss her neck.

"What?" he mumbled against her neck

"Stop it please…"

"Sorry." Beck looked down

"I love you."

"I love you to Tor."

_To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets_

_Like everybody she's in over her head_

_Dreads Feds, grateful Dead, _

_And doesn't take meds._

Beck ate at tori's that night, when he was in the bathroom, he saw a bottle of meds.

"I thought she didn't take meds." Beck thought

He picked up the bottle, and saw _Katrina Vega, _

"No wonder Trina is… Trina." Thought beck putting the bottle down.

_She's a Gemini Capricorn_

_Thinks all men are addicted to porn._

As Beck walked down, he heard Tori and Trina talking about men… and porn.

"I'm not even kidding, I saw it, a _Playboy_ right under his bed." Said Trina

"What were you doing in his room? And men a pigs."

"Because, we were making out, and he had to take a waz." Said Trina

"All men are pigs."

"What about Beck?"

"Beck's… different."

"Ah," both girls looked at Beck "I'm different."

"Shut up." Said Tori wrapping her arms around his neck

_I don't agree with her half the time _

_But damn I'm glad she's mine_

"Come on Tor! I want to watch _Bad Boys._" Said Beck

"I want to watch _The Breakfast Club_." Wined Tori "I'm the girlfriend! You should listen to me!"

"You sound like Jade." Said Beck

"What?"

"You do!"

"Whatever I so do not!"

"You so do!"

"I'm not kissing you for a week."

"_Damn, I'm glad Tori's mine." _Thought Beck with a smile

_Her eyes that's where hope lies_

_That's where blue skies meet the sunrise_

"Will you kiss me, if we watch _The Breakfast Club_?" asked Beck

"Maybe…" sang Tori

Beck kissed her

_Her eyes that's where I go_

_When I go home_

_She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had_

_She loved Michael Jackson up until he made bad_

"I've lived about hundred lives, it's so weird. Like yesterday, there was a guy I meet at Frezzy Queen, and I swear I meet him before." Said Tori

"Did the guy kiss you?" asked Cat

"No why?"

"Willy still is alive!" said Cat

"Oh cat." Said Beck

Driving home, tori was thinking while she was driving.

"Hey Tori, wanna you, look at the road! Please."

"So then I have to do…" jerks the car, so it doesn't hit the sidewalk

_Scares me to death when she thinks and drives_

_Says cowboy hats make her look fat._

_And I'm so glad she's mine_

"I'm glad that she's mine." Thought Beck

_Her eyes that's where hope lies_

_That's where blue skies meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes that's where I go _

_When I go home_

"Is it impossible for you to SLOW DOWN!" screamed Beck, holding on to the seat.

"I don't know that word, impossible, my dear." Said Tori

_She doesn't know the word impossible _

_Don't car where I've been and doesn't car where we're goin to_

"Come on Beck! I love you for you! Not how your hair looks!"

Beck has been in Tori's bathroom, trying to fix his hair for about an hour

"My hair just isn't as fluffy as it should be." Said Beck walking out of the bathroom

"Hey Beck,"

"yeah." Beck looks at his girlfriend

"Would you be mad if I went like this." Tori messed up his hair.

"Yes!" Beck picked her up and threw her over his shoulder

_She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy _

_She's beautiful _

_So beautiful_

Tori's dad walked into Tori's room and saw them

"Beckett."

Beck turned to face Mr. Vega

"Yeah Sir."

"Put my daughter down."

"Ah come on dad, we're just having fun." Said Tori

_And sometimes_

_I think she's truly crazy _

_And I love it._

"It's not like we're having hot passionate sex on my bed." Finished Tori

Mr. Vega just stared at them.

"If I hear you say that again Victoria Vega, you will never be able to see that boy again."

Mr. Vega walked out

_Her eyes _

_That's where hope lies _

_That's where new skies always meet the sunrise_

"Oh man, if I wasn't allowed to see you Beck, I would kill myself."

"But thy, Juliet, if you kill thee, I will to."

"oh Romeo, where thought though Romeo?"

"Tis, right here Juliet." Beck kissed her

"I love you Romeo."

"I love you to Juliet."

_Her heyes _

_That's where I go _

_When I go home_

_Her eyes _

_That's where hope lies_

_That's where blue skies always meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes _

_That's where I go_

_When I go home_

_She's not afraid_

_She just likes to use her night light_

* * *

**Not my best work...**


	4. Marry You

**Beck's POV**

Tori and I were walking home from the movies, we were bored, then I got an idea.

"I think I want to marry you." I said

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for _

_Something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

"Excuse me? Marry Me?"

"Come on Tori, I know we're going to get married someday, so why not now."  
"Because I'm sixteen."

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

"Beck, we are not getting married!" exclaimed Tori

"Baby, come on. We could live in my RV."

"What about money?"

"Don't worry."

_Well I know this little chapel _

_On the loulevard_

_We can go _

_No one will know _

"No one is going to find out, at least until tomorrow." I said

"NO!" said Tori

_Come on girl who cares if were trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash_

_We can blow._

I got down on one knee

"Victoria Vega, if you will not marry me, I'll kill myself."

"If we get married, we could spend all our time together…" said Tori

"Is that a yes."

"It's not a no."

_Shots of patron and it's on girl_

_Don't say no no non no-no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we'll go go go go-go if your ready _

_Like I'm ready  
_"Are you sure you want to get married?" asked Tori

"I'm not sure about anything," I looked her in her eyes "Until I meet you."

_Cause it's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you._

We ran into a ring store.

"What about that one?" I asked

Tori put it on,

"Do you like the diamond is too big for my finger?" asked Tori

"We could look for something smaller." I said

"No, I'll just grow my nail out."

_Is it the look in your eyes _

_Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

We bought a 24 karat ring. I didn't care, I was about to get married!

_I'll go get a ring. Let the chair bells sing _

_Like ooooh, so whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

We ran down the street, to the chapel on the corner.

"Hello, we would like one marriage." Said Tori

"Wait right there."

WE sat down.

"Here we go…" said Tori

_If we wake up and you wanna break up_

_That's cool…_

_No, I won't blame you_

_It was fun girl. _

"tori," I took her hand "If you want to break up after this…"

"No. It's just kinda… weird you know. I'll get use to it." She kissed my cheek

_Don't say no no no no-no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we'll go go go go-go if your ready like I'm ready _

_Cause it's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you. _

"Because, I will always love you, and getting married doesn't prove just how much I love you." I said "And I want to wake up and see your beautiful eyes, and I want you to be the last thing I see every night."

Tori kissed me.

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, _

_I think wanna marry you. _

"I will always want to marry you, even if we get married right now, or in ten years." I looked in her eyes, they were filling with tears, I wiped some tears that fell "I love you Tori."

"I love you to Beck. And I really want to marry you."

_Just say I do. _

_Tell me right now _

_Tell me right now_

_Baby baby,_

_Just say I do._

I leaned closer to her ear.

"Say I do."

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Cause it's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you._

"Next." Said a man

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes." Tori smiled and we walked in Victoria Vega and Beckett Oliver, but we walked out Mr. and Mrs. Beckett Oliver.

* * *

**Ok livinthelife321, this one is for you. I don't own a thing, and remember to review a song, or I will pick one. **


	5. We owned the night

**Ok I know, I haven't updated this in a while, and just to tell you, this is just random song fics, so Marry Me was one, Beck and Tori are not married in this one. No one wanted this song, but I do! And this one will be different from the Jandre one, I hope you like it! I don't own a thing**

* * *

_Tell me have you ever wanted someone_

_So much it hurts_

Beck Oliver looked at pictures of him and his summer romance, Tori Vega. He smiled at all of them, that stupid, but yet wonderful, summer just had to end.

_Your lips keep trying to speak but you just can't find the words_

_I had this dream once; I had it in my head_

He remembered meeting her, he couldn't talk at all, just gibberish.

_She was the purest beauty but not the common kind_

_She had a way about her that made you feel alive_

_And for a moment you made the world stand still _

He remembered her and him at a junk yard, because Tori saw an old Fair Ride, he helped her in the ride, and started to push the seat

"Beck!" He remembered her saying

Beck stopped spinning the ride, and kissed her.

_Yeah, we owned the night_

They really owned the night. They would sneak out of the house and just lay on the beach.

_You had me dim the lights_

_you danced just like a child_

_The wine spilled on your dress and all you did was smile_

He remembered her dancing like a mad man, making the wine they smuggled from Tori's dad slip on her dress. They laughed and hugged, kissing.

_Yeah it was perfect and I hold it in my mind_

_Yeah, we owned the night_

He still remembers every detail of that summer, and keeps it in his mind. He never will forget.

_Ah Yeah!_

_When the summer rolls around and the sunshine's sinking down_

_I still remember you, oh I remember you_

"I wonder if she remembers me." Thought Beck

_And I wonder where you are, are you looking at those same stars again?_

"Is she looking at the same stars that we did all summer, all night?" thought Beck

_Do you remember when?_

_We awoke under a blanket all tangled up in skin_

_Not knowing in that moment we'd never speak again_

He remembered waking up, their clothes everywhere, kissing her head, making her wake up, smiling.

_But it was perfect I never will forget_

_When we owned the night_

_Yeah we owned the night_

It really was perfect, and he will never forget it, because they owned the night, before Beck and his family had to go back to Canada, now he will never see her again.

_Yeah!_

_Ohhhh woahhhh ohh ohh_

_Ohhhhh woahhhh ohh ohh_

_Ohhhhh woahhh ohh ohh_

Little did Beck know, Tori remembered everything, and her heart will always be with him.

* * *

**So was it good? I don't think it is, but still! Review songs you want me to do for this story! Thanks a lot! **


	6. Our Song

Tori and Beck were sitting in Beck's car, Tori looked out the window and sighed. Beck turned down the radio.  
"What's wrong Tori?" asked Beck

"Nothing."

Beck rubbed her head, messing up her hair.

"It's not nothing, tell me."

"We don't have a song." Stated Tori

_I was riding shotgun_

_With my hair undone _

_In the front seat of his car_

_He's got one-hand feel _

_On the steering wheel _

_The other on my heart_

"What do you mean we don't have a song?"

"I know we've been dating for like two weeks, but with every boyfriend I've had, we had a song."

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says 'baby is something wrong?' _

_I say 'nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song'_

_And he says…_

"You know what our song is?"

"What?"

"Our song is just being together, living the moment. Tor, being with you is the best feeling every."

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know._

"Really?" Tori looked at him,  
"Yes, and whenever we sneak around, behind the gangs back, is the greatest feeling."

Tori smiled.

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date 'man I didn't kiss, and I should have'_

_And when I got home _

_`fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could… play it again. _

Tori walked into the house after Beck dropped her off, she was still kinda upset about the no 'our song' thing. Maybe Beck wasn't going to stay around long, so they don't NEED a song.

_I was walking up the front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had all gone wrong or been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

Tori walked into her room, to find it covered in roses!

"Oh my Gosh." she whispered

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said…_

Tori picked up a note, that said 'remember that we don't need a song, only each other. Love you, Beck'

_Our song is the slamming screen door, _

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone _

_And you talk real slow _

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

Tori smiled, she didn't know how Beck got all these roses into her room before she got home, but hey, he was Beck.

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date 'man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have' _

_And when I got home_

'_fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again._

Tori had listened to everything! And all so she could find something… that was good as her and beck's song.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song…_

Because there's nothing as good for an 'our song' as just being together, with the person who loves you, even though you can't go up to your best friend and tell her all about.

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneaking out late,_

_Tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

Tori smiled as she got ready for a date with Beck, even though she had just called him and set this date up.

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date 'man I didn't kiss him, and I should have' _

_And when I got home_

'_fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again._

Tori saw beck pull up the driveway, she ran down the stairs, smiling, she couldn't wait to tell him.

_Play it again, oh yeah_

Tori smiled as she got in the front seat

"Why are you happy?" asked beck

"Because I'm with you." Tori kissed his cheek.

_I was riding shotgun_

_With my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song._

Tori picked up and pen and a napkin and started to write

"What are you writing Ms. Vega?" asked Beck

"Just our song…" said Tori

* * *

**Ok this one is for vicTORIaSpencer. I own nothing and i hope you liked it, adn review any song you want!**


	7. Tear Drops on my Guitar

Beck was looking at her, Tori knew it, even though he's with his girlfriend, he was looking at her. She faked a smile every time he looked at her

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

She couldn't let Beck know she liked him, not now, not ever. Jade changed him, she could tell, they been friends forever, but she wants Beck.

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

She knows Jade is beautiful, there is no denying that. Beck always tells Tori that, 'Jade is SO pretty! I'm one luck dude'. Tori would always nod along, like 'yes, know talk about something else.'

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

Tori knows she'll never get Beck, Jade has everything hs e has to live without.

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

Tori and Beck were in the library,

"Then my old band teacher goes, 'This year we're playing with the high school!' now I was in eighth grade, and I go 'High school band, challenge accepted."

Tori started to laugh so hard, the librarian had to 'sh' them.

"Sorry," they both said, the laugh quietly.

_Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

As Tori and Beck hung out in the library, Tori couldn't see how beck could go for a girl like Jade. She couldn't see Jade and Beck going, but maybe it was just her jealousy… she wasn't jealous! But has much as she told herself that, the more jealous she got…

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

"Do you love her?" asked Tori

"I love her with all my heart."

He didn't know how much those words hurt her. He's the only thing on her mind, all day and all night.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Tori was laying on her bed, crying, Beck and Jade had a huge make out session… in front of her. It's not like Beck was her boyfriend or anything, but he sure acted like it.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Said Tori as she walked outside at three in the morning "Ok, star, please make Beck fall for me."

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

Tori and Trina were in the car the next day, going to school, when a song came on that reminded Tori of beck, she started to sing along.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Tori was at her locker, and saw Beck walking to her. She smiled, but he walked right past her and to Jade, Tori felt tears well up in her eyes.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

Tori wished she could be as flawless as Beck was. But she could only wish…

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

'She better not hurt him, or she'll be talk to my dad's fist,' Tori thought, Tori wouldn't hurt a fly, but her dad would…

She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Tori was crying again, because Beck brushed her aside like dirt, and that's not how you treat a friend, not one bit.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

Tori was wishing on that star again, not like it was going to help her problem.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

The next day she was singing in the car again, not that will help…

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Trina ditched her, Beck and Jade went god knows where, so Tori drove home alone, thinking about everything,

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

Tori was getting ready for bed. She put a picture of Beck by her bed, so maybe she could get some sleep.

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

Cause he was the reason that she cried every night, he was the reason for breaking her heart, he was the reason for every time she saw them together, she died! He was the reason for everything

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

She can sing all she wants in the car, but she knows… he will always love Jade. When they hang out, it feels like two minutes, then Jade calls him, and he leaves.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

Beck was all she needed to fall…

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Beck looked at her again, and Tori blushed… even though how he treats her, she's still falling…

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

* * *

**This is to Livinthelife321, who wanted a song that had Bade/Bori. I know two Taylor Swifts in a row, but this is all i could think about, i hope you like it! I own nothing, and review a song!**


	8. Need you now

Tori was sitting on her couch, glasses and PJs on, staring at a blank TV. She couldn't believe it, it's been two weeks since it happened. Pictures of her and Beck everywhere on the floor

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

Tori started for the phone, but stopped half way. She couldn't call him, HE broke up with HER, not the other way around.

_Reachin for the phone cuz,_

_I can't fight it anymore_

She couldn't take anymore, she picked up the phone and dialed his number 'Hey this is Beck, can't talk right now, you know what to do, if you don't wait for the beep.'

"Hey beck, I know it's been two weeks, but you know just call me if you can. Bye." She hung up

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

'Does he ever think of me?' thought Tori 'because I think of him all the time, I miss him, maybe I'm coming down with a twenty-four hour tumor that's coming around'

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

Tori was so alone, no one could feel for her, is just hurt that much. She pushed herself away, she doesn't sit with her friends, she can't eat, she can't sleep. She needs him

_Said I wouldn't call _

_But I lost all control and I need you now_

She promised she wouldn't call him, she swore to herself, but she couldn't.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

She can't do anything without Beck, she was going to fix this…

_I just need you now_

Beck was sitting on his bed, his phone ringing off the hook.

"Hey Man, hope your ok," Andre had left

"Beck call me!" Cat left

"Man it's just Vega get over her," Jade so 'kindly' left

"Hey it's Robbie, call me." Then Rex "Why would he want to call you back?"

And the one that hurt the most… Tori.

"Hey beck, I know it's been two weeks, but you know just call me if you can. Bye."

He picked up the bottle of whiskey he stole from his dad and drank more

_Another shot of whiskey_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

'Come on Tor, open the door.' He thought 'just like you always do!'

But nothing

_Wishing you come sweeping in the way you did before_

'I have to call her back, I want and I need her.' He thought

He picked up the phone and dialed her number

'Hey this is Tori Vega, leave a message at the beep, thanks!'

"Hey I'm just calling you back, so you know, call me back, see ya." He hung up

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

'Does she think about me? Does she have another boyfriend? I always think of her!'

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

Beck was tiny bit drunk, but he still needed Tori. He didn't know why he broke up, he was scared that Tori was cheating on him, but she wasn't, and he knew it!

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

Beck stood up and ran out the door, he was going to get Tori back

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you know_

Beck was running, and thinking 'I need her'.

Tori was running to beck's house, she needed him, she missed him, she loves him

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…_

Tori was hurt, angry, and in love.

Beck was hurt angry and in love

They needed each other.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

Tori was running as fast as she could, she was alone, but she needed Beck

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

Beck was still a tiny bit drunk, but he still needed Tori.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

They needed to be in each other's arm, they needed each other's lips on their lips, Tori needed the warmth of beck's embrace, and Beck needed the smell of Tori's hair, when he kissed her head.

_I just need you now_

They ran up to each other

"I'm so sorry! I need you!" they said and laughed

_Oh baby I need you now_

"I will never leave you again, I promise."

They kissed

"I love you," said Beck

"I love you." Said Tori

* * *

**I own nothing, i hope you like it, and review!**


	9. When you're gone

Tori Oliver was sitting in her living room, watching the news.

"Three Soldiers killed in battle…" Tori turned off the T.V.

She looked down, and started to cry. She picked up her phone and looked,

**No New Messages.**

'Come on Beck," she thought 'Baby, please,'

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there _

_When I cry_

Tori was at work, her phone on full blast,

"Now class, just to let you know, if my phone goes off, I'm going to get it," she said

_And the days feel like year when I'm alone_

Another day went by as fast a year does for Tori. She looked at Beck's side of the bed, it was made up, and made her cry harder.

_And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side. _

She remembered him leaving, trying hard not to cry

'It's just for a little while, I promise I'll be ok Tori, for you and our little baby,' Beck kissed her stomach and left. But that was three months ago…

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now…_

Tori was in the middle of class when her phone rang, she ran to her desk and got it

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Tor!" yelled her sister Trina

"Bye Trine, I'm waiting for beck to call." Tori hung up

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

Tori felt heart broken, she didn't want to get out of bed, she didn't want to eat, but she had to… for their little baby.

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

She couldn't remember his face… ok she could, but it was like a faint memory from high school.

_When you're gone all the word I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

Tori couldn't make it through the day with Beck saying 'I love you so much, make sure those kids don't give you a hard time, or less you'll sit on them!' oh how she missed him

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

No one could make her feel better, not even Andre, who was her best friend, and could make her smile anytime.

"Tor?" asked Andre walking into her house

"Go away," she said

_I've never felt this way before_

"Here try this," said Andre handing her a picture of Beck… which made her cry harder

"Beck is a fighter Tori, he made it through three years of dating Jade, he can make it through anything."

"You really think bring up Beck's old girlfriend will make me feel better!"

"It worked out for you, you got Beck,"

"And where is he Andre, we were supposed to be partners remember… for life! And he isn't even here for our first child!"

_Everything that I do _

_Reminds me of you_

"I'll just leave then." Said Andre walking out

"Andre don't leave me!" screamed Tori as he was walking out

_And the clothes you left _

_They lie on the floor_

Tori looked at all of Beck's clothes, she just couldn't handle it, she picked them up adn put them away.

_And they smell just like you_

Tori smelled his favorite shirt, it's weird, but it was the closes thing to him.

_I love the things that you do_

Beck and Tori were made for each other, she was nine months pregnant, so beck has been gone for six months, and she was watching the news

"Six soldiers were blown up…" Tori shut off the T.V.

"Please, Please don't be Beck." She whispered

_We were made for each other _

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_YEAH!_

Whatever happened to forever, when they were married, he promised forever, and she wasn't getting that.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

Since high school she's been trying to get Beck, but now she got him, and he left.

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul._

Tori was in her classroom teaching the kids about acting, trying to get her mind off of Beck. But she couldn't help but worry.

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

"And that… and that…"

"Mrs. Oliver?" asked a boy

"Mrs. Oliver?" asked another boy

"someone get her into a chair!" screamed a girl

A boy and a girl sat her down

"Are you ok Mrs. O?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Someone get Mr. Harris!" screamed a girl

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

"Tori? Are you ok?"

"I think I'm just going to head home, pray, and sleep ok," said Tori getting up

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing to_

Tori was in her room, clutching a picture of Beck, and her phone. Why isn't he texting me back!

_When your gone all the word I need to hear will always get through the day_

Tori needed that speech Beck gave her every morning, she needed him calling her 'baby' and all those pet names.

_I miss you_

Tori's phone rang during class, Tori walked up to the phone and looked at it

**Beck: **Hey baby, I'm ok, I miss you and I love you,

Tori looked up and mouthed 'thank you', smiling

* * *

**I own nothing, i didn't put the second chorse in there as a reviewer said it got to repeaty... (that's a fun word to say) so there you have it, i hope you like it! It's not as good as i thought it would be, but it was really late when i typed this, (i made this yesterday, but didn't put it up) **


	10. Sparks Fly

Tori looked at Beck walking down the hallway, she stared at her crush of two years. And she hasn't made a move.

_The way you move it like a full on rainstorm,_

When he smiled at her, she melted inside, but on the outside she had to stay strong. Because Jade could kill her single handedly

_And I'm a house of cards_

Beck was a bad boy, every girl knew that, he broke a heart every week, but yet they just can't stop dating him.

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

Tori shouldn't fell this way about him, he's just going to break her heart, but… there's something about him that just made her nuts about him!

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

She know she'll never have a chance with him, she's to goody goody for him.

_And you stood there in front of me_

Beck and Tori were talking, about a project in Sikowitz class, he was standing close to her, which made Tori want to kiss him… but she didn't

_Just close enough to touch_

"I hope he can't hear my thoughts," she thought

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

"Meet me outside after school and we can talk k," said Beck

"K," said Tori watching him walk away

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

Tori walked outside, and it was pouring

"Great!" she said

She turned around and saw Beck walking to her

_Kiss me on the side walk _

_Take away the pain_

Tori started to walk to beck, when she tripped. Beck ran up to her

"you ok?"

"Yeah, ow," she grabbed her ankle

"Here," Beck kissed her forehead, "All better?"

"Yeah," Tori blushed

_Cause I see _

_Sparks fly _

Tori felt a tingly feeling as Beck helped her up, and picked her up, bridle style. He was smiling.

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby._

Beck looked into Tori's eyes, Tori could only see those brown eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. She held on to Beck shirt tighter.

"You ok?" asked beck

"Yeah," she breathed

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me _

_When you're not around_

"Tori I want to give you something." Said Beck

"What?"

"this," He took off his lucky bracelet and put it on her "This is my lucky bracelet. I would never give it to anyone."

"So I'm not just anyone?"

"No." said Beck

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

Beck smiled and put Tori on her feet again.

"I'll talk to you later kid," said beck running to his motorcycle, smiling

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

'He's a bad idea,' Tori's mind said

'you could've told me that five minutes ago,; Tori thought

'I forgot, now go home before you get a cold!' Tori ran to her car

_You touch me once_

_And It's really something_

Tori felt the area where Beck touched her, she stilled hand that tingly feeling inside her,

_You find I'm even better than you_

"So you think you're better than me." Said Beck later that night on the phone

"Yeah, I mean, I get good grades…"

"Oh, so grades all that matter…"

"No, I'm sorry."

_Imagined I would be_

Tori wasn't going to let Beck in that easily, after all the girls he left heartbroken… no way

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

But she just couldn't help but let her guard down, and she let him in to easily.

_But with you _

_I know it's no good_

Tori was standing by her locker, waiting for Beck, when she heard his voice.

"Rose, I want you to have this, this is my lucky bracelet."

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_

Tori dropped everything out of her hands, Rase and beck looked her way,

"Tori wait!" said Beck

Tori ran out of the school

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

Beck grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, their faces ever so close.

"The reason I gave her the bracelet, it's because I got scared." Admitted Beck

"Scared!" screamed Tori "About what!"

"About this feelings I have about you!"

_Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain_

"Feelings… for _me_?" asked Tori

Beck pushed hair out of her face, since it started to rain

"feelings for you,"

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

Beck smiled, and so did Tori. There were those damn sparks again,

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

Tori got lost in his eyes again,

"Do you have something to say to me?" asked Beck

"I sorta have…" Tori looked down "feelings for you,"

"I knew it!"

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

Beck put his hands on Tori's face, Tori closed her eyes, his hands were warm on her cold face.

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Beck started to lean in, his breath warm on her cold face.

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

Tori ran her fingers through his hairs, and saw in the background, a bunch of Beck's friends turning their head lights on and off,

_And the watch the lights go wild._

"I'll kill them later," said Beck looking behind him

"Just keep your eyes on me," said Tori moving his face

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

"This is wrong Tori, I'm not right for you,"

"It's so wrong, but so…"

"Right." They said

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

"Kiss me," he whispered

Tori leaned in and kissed him, it was intense, but sweet, hard but soft at the same time.

_Lead me up the staircase_

Beck pushed Tori up on a tree, Beck started to kiss her neck, and she hit her head on the tree.

"Ow,"

"Are you ok?" whispered Beck worried

"Yes I'm fine," said Tori

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

"We're in too deep," Tori thought

_I'm captivated by you baby _

_Like a firework show_

"I love you," he whispered in her ear

Tori looked at him.

"I love you to," she said, smiling.

Beck pulled her in and kissed her, again.

* * *

**Ok Borifover352, this one's for you. I own nothing. I hope you like it!**


	11. Love Story

**Ok, I own nothing, really, FurryFriends143 wrote this chapter, I couldn't think of anything.**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

"On Dasher, on Dancer, On-" "Cat, we are doing Romeo and Juliet!" "Opps, sorry." "Jade, did you really have to be that tough on her?" "Shut up Vega so I can give you the cameras." "Camera 1 good." "Camera 2 good." "Camer- hot guy on your six." Jade says, causing Tori to carefully turn around. She was on the unfinished stage "balcony". Jade was right, he was pretty good looking. He had this hair, that was just, just amazing. "If you're lucky." Jade says to the gawking Tori. "He'll be your Romeo."

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

Jade and Tori were at the Holiday Kickback. It had been two weeks since the new 'hot' guy came to Hollywood Arts, and Tori still hasn't talked to him. She had definitely fallen for him, though so did basically the rest of the girl population where ever he went.

"He's coming over here." Jade warns her, seconds before he walks up to them. "Hey I'm Beck." The guy, Beck says, smiling. Jade walks away then, to leave Tori alone. "Tori." Replies Tori, also returning the smile.

"Has anyone ever told you you're pretty?" Beck asks, maybe being a little too forward. "Yeah." Tori answers honestly, looking down at her shoes to not come off as stuck up. "They lied, you're beautiful."

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Tori and Beck have been dating for a while, so Tori decided it was time he met her parents. Everything was going ok. Despite Trina being all over him and her dad reminding Beck, he was a police officer, every five minutes.

Though Beck happened to mention he had a motorcycle and that did not sit easy with David Vega. Fighting turned to shouting, to Tori Vega crying on her stairs. "And stay away from my daughter!" She can hear David Vega yell before slamming the door.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

Tori and Beck got used to meeting in secret. Most of the time they just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company. They did this a lot. They've been dating for about a year now, and loved every minute they had together, even if it had to be in secret.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

"Tori, I demand that you stop seeing that boy." David Vega demands walking back into the Vega residence, after finding Tori cuddled up next to him (Beck) at the park. "No, I won't." Tori resists. "And why is that?" Her father asks, angrily. "Because I love him!" Tori yells running out of the house.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Beck, they're trying to telling me I can't see you anymore." "If you love me, meet me at the park, we can run away together, and well if you don't-" Tori says, stopping herself and hanging up her cell phone.

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Tori sat there, minutes, they ten minutes, and so on went by. "Was he going to come or not?" was the thought going through a very depressed Tori's head. Then suddenly Beck showed up.

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

_Marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Tori, you're dad called me." "He said he was sure you truly loved me, and I truly loved you." "That he doesn't want to keep us apart anymore." "Tori I love you, will you marry me?" Beck asks. "Yes." Tori says happily, tearing up.

_Oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._


	12. Because of You

Of course she liked him, but she didn't know if he was going to leave her or not, like her dad did when she was eight.

_I will not make _

_The same mistakes that you did_

Tori swore from the day her dad left, she was going to take care of her mother and Trina. She wasn't about to let anyone hurt her mother again… or her.

_I will not let myself _

_Cause my heart so much _

_Misery_

"Hey Tori!" Beck called

"Hey, person I have never met before," she joked

"Haha, hey listen, Andre and I are going to hang out after school, wanna hang?"

"Um, no," she rushed off

_I will not break the way _

_You did_

Tori was making dinner, her mother is off drinking, for drugs, or some illegal thing.

"What's for dinner?" asked Trina

"Um, Mac and Cheese."

"Your lucky mom isn't home, that was dads favorite."

"I know right,"

"Tori, I know I'm the older one, but you gave up so much for me, don't break like mom." Trina said about to cry

"I will never be like mom." Tori said

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

Tori was at school, when Beck walked up to her.

"Hey, wanna do something tonight?" asked Beck

"Um, look, I can't, sorry." Tori rushed off

She just couldn't let the _one_ person hurt her, like the way her dad did, they were better off as friends, and nothing more.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far _

_From the sidewalk_

Trina wasn't as hurt as Tori was when her dad left, in fact she had a boyfriend every other week, but Tori was a different story

_Because of you_

_I like to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

"Tori," said Beck

"I can't get hurt, but I hurts me when I reject Beck!" Tori thought, out loud she said "Look Beck, I have a place to be at, bye," she ran off again

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me but_

_Everyone around me_

Tori didn't trust anyone, but Trina, because Trina and her only had each other,

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Tori is scared, she's scared of falling, she's scared her dad will come back and hurt her again, she's scared of hurting Trina if she gets married, that's one of the reasons she doesn't go out with anyone.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long _

_Before you point it out_

Tori was by her locker, watching a boy and girl break up

"But… But Gavin!" she said

"I'm sorry," said Gavin "But I like someone else now," he walked

Beck walked behind her

"I know why you don't want to go out with me." He stated

"Why not?" she asked

"because, your dad left you, so your scared." He said

Everyone looked at her, tears came in her eyes

"Thanks Beck, for pointing that out!" she ran past him

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

Tori was making dinner again, trying not to cry, because that's what weak people do, and Tori is strong.

_I'm forced to fake _

_A smile _

_A laugh _

_Everyday of my life_

Trina was talking about her day, because Tori was like Trina's mom, but younger. She faked a smile, to show Trina she wasn't hurting

_My heart can't possibly break_

Her heart was breaking, and it had nothing to do with her father, it had something to Beck and them not going out

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Tori watched as her mom walked through the front door, drunk and high

"Where the hell have you been!?" asked Tori

"It has nothing to do with you," said Holly

"MOM!" she screamed "IT DOES HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME! BECAUSE I'M HOME ALL DAY TAKING CARE OF TRINA!"

Holly raised her hand and slapped Tori across the face,

"to hell it has something to do with you," Holly tried to walk up the stairs

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

Tori ran into to Trina's room  
"What's wrong,"

"I had a nightmare. Dad came back, and killed me,"

"It's ok," from the other room, Tori could hear her mom crying

_I was so young _

_You should have known _

_Better than to lean on me_

Beck was outside her window, throwing rocks.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"You have to tell me about your life! Or less I'm never talking to you again."

As Tori was walking down the stairs, she remembered how young she was, to take care of Trina, her mom leaned on her. She touched her eye,

"Ow," she said

She looked in a mirror and saw a black eye

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

Tori walked outside, with hair over her black eye, her mom didn't care if she had a black eye, or if she died, her mom only thought of her and no one else

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing!_

Once Tori saw Beck, she ran into his arms, crying. It was about everything, her dad, her mom, hurting Beck

"Oh, Beck I'm so sorry!" she cried

"Hey it's ok, it's ok," he said holding her close

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

"You need to tell me what I need to do to date you,"

Tori pulled away, and looked at him

"You need to promise, and never break this, to NOT to hurt me, no leaving, no cheating, no games, just you and me."

Beck smirked

"Got it,"

_Because of you_

_I like to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

"Now, are you going to tell me about your life?" asked Beck

"Play it safe," she thought

Tori took a deep breath

_Because of you I try me hardest just to forget everything_

"Beck, I tried so hard to forget, so I'll try,"

Tori never did a good job of forget about her dad leaving her.

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let_

_Anyone else in_

Tori opened her mouth and closed, she moved the hair that was over her eye.

"That's the summery of it," she said looking down

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life_

_Because it's empty_

"Tori, oh my god,"

"I'm ashamed," said Tori tearing up "oh everything in my life," she wiped her eyes "I'm sorry, I don't cry a lot, I have to stay strong for Trina,"

"Isn't Trina older than you?"

"Yeah so?" asked Tori

_Because of you_

_I am _

_Afraid_

"I was scared beck, I was scared that if we didn't work out, I would lose the one person that means more to me than anything,"

"Don't be Tor, I love you,"

Tori looked at him

_Because of you_

"I love you to," she heard the words out of her mouth,

_Because of you_

Beck leaned in, Tori saw what he was doing, and started to lean in to, finally Tori grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him in closer and kissed him.

* * *

**I had to add a lot of Family moments in this one shot to make it work, and a lot less Bori moments, ok MJ Lynn this one's for you! I own nothing**


	13. I should've Kissed you

**This one is after the PMAs**

_I keep playing it inside my head _

_All that you said to me_

"And I can't do that to a friend," he remembered her saying

Beck was sitting in his RV after watching the PMAs, watching Tori preform, it didn't help with the pain he feels.

_I lie awake just to convince myself _

_That this wasn't just a dream_

It was 2 in the morning, and Beck had to realize, he was _this_ close to kissing Tori.

_Cause you were right here_

_And I should have taken the chance_

Beck should've just told her 'Tori , I have been feeling different about you for a long time. So don't worry about anyone, it's just you and me, against the world.' But he let her slip through his fingers.

_But I got so scared _

_And I lost the moment again_

The only reason he didn't tell her that, is because he didn't want to lose the friendship that meant more to him, then anything in the world. He got scared.

_It's all that I can think about _

_Oh _

_You're all that I can think about _

The kiss, Tori. It's all that he can think about.

_Is your heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

Beck sat up,

"Is there someone else? Does someone else kiss her goodnight, and good morning. IS THERE SOME BITCH THAT'S KISSING TORI!" he screamed the last part

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused _

_Just tell me_

_Am I out of time?_

Beck has never been this confused, first he thought he liked Jade, then Tori came along, then he fell for her.

_Is your heart breaking?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

'I wonder how she feels now? Heart Broken? Happy? Sad?' thought Beck 'I need to know.'

_I can't believe I let you walk away when_

'I just let her walk away, after all we talked about, I need to talk to her.' Thought Beck,

Beck got up, put on a shirt and walked outside.

_When I should've kissed you_

Beck didn't want to drive his truck, not enough time to think. He needed to think about what he was going to say, showing up at Tori's at two in the morning.

_I should've, I should've oh_

_I should've kissed you_

Beck walked down the drive way, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

_I should've, I should've oh _

_I should've kissed you_

Beck was walking and writing at the same time, hard, but it would have to do, for now.

_I should've, I should've oh_

_I should've kissed you_

Beck looked up, and stopped. He really should've kissed her

_Every morning when I leave my house_

_I always look for you_

_Yeah._

He was getting close to her house, but he wasn't done writing. He looked up, if it was morning, he would be waiting in his car, for Tori to go to school.

_I see you every time I close my eyes_

_What am I gonna do? _

Beck couldn't get her out of his head! Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her,

_And all my friends say _

_That I'm punching all them away _

'Beck, you have to be kidding, Tori and you can't date, you too are best friends, you can't date." Beck remembered Andre saying 'It would like Robbie and Cat going out,'

_But in your eyes _

_I saw how you were looking at me_

'I know she likes me, just by the way she looks at me,' Beck remembered stating

_When you stood there_

_Just a heartbeat away_

Beck was throwing rocks at her window, and when she finally came out, he got the nerve to tell her

"Tori I…"

"You what Beck?" asked Tori

_When we were dancing _

_And you looked up at me_

Beck remembered doing Uptown Downtown, the way he held her in his arms, and the way he looked at him

"Tori, I regret for trying to kiss you,.."

"What?" asked Tori

_If I had known that_

_I'd be feeling this way _

"No that came out wrong!" saved beck

"What are you trying to say?" asked Tori

_If I could replay_

_I would've never had let you go,_

"Tori for a long time, I've been feeling different about you. You're my best friend and I… I…"

"you what?" asked Tori

_Noo_

_Never had let you go_

"Love you,"

Tori stared at him

"beck I…" said Tori

"Let me talk ok, I just had to tell you."

_Am I out of time? _

"Beck!"

"What!"

"Thank you, that's what I wanted to hear earlier!"

"What?" asked Beck

"I know what I said about kissing a friends ex-boyfriend, but really, when two people are as close as we are, I think we have something… great."

"I can't believe I let you walk away when I should've kissed you," said Beck putting his forehead on hers

Tori smiled

"Are you?" asked Tori

"What?" asked Beck

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"yes," said Beck

Beck pulled her in and kissed her.

* * *

**Ok, I could've done better, but I can't type a lot, sprained my wrist. So I'm going to do my best to update over the next two weeks, but I can't update on Christmas (Ok really I don't think most of you are either) but still, or tomorrow. I'm spending time with my mom. Have a Merry Christmas! I own nothing!**


	14. Dancing away with my heart

Beck Oliver walked into a bar, with his best friend Andre.

"Andre, really, I don't want to be here,"

It's been two years since graduation, and he remembered his first slow dance with Tori Vega, the love of his life.

_I finally asked you to dance _

_On the last slow song_

Beck looked up and saw a brunette walk to him she reminded him of Tori, but it might just be is mind playing tricks on him

"Beck? Beck Oliver?" asked the brunette

"Tori?" he was right, it was the girl of his dreams

"What are you doing here!" she asked hugging him

"Just hanging out with Andre." He stated hugging her back

"Ok, ok people, it's the last slow song of the night, go find someone to dance the night away!" said the M.C

"Tori," said Beck looking her in the eyes "Dance with me."

Tori bit her lip

"Ok," she said

_And beneath that moon _

_That was really a disco ball_

"Does this remind you of something?" asked Beck

"Graduation!" she said

"We had such great times didn't we." Said Beck

"Yeah, we did!" said Tori, laughing at all the memories that were coming to mind

_I can still feel my head on your shoulder_

_And hoping that song would_

_Never be over_

"You want to know something?" asked Tori

"What?" asked Beck

"That dance, I really hoped that it would never have ended."

"Me to,"

"And sometimes, I can still feel my head on your shoulder, like this." Tori put her head on his shoulder

"I've missed you," he whispered

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself _

_Wandering where you are_

"And sometimes, this is going sound really weird, but I dream about you, and wonder where you are." Said Tori burying her head in his neck

"Tor, it's so fine, trust me, I've had dreams about you to."

"Really," said Tori, head still in his neck

"Yeah, I mean you're my best friend." Beck stated

_For me you'll always be eighteen _

_And beautiful _

_And dancing away with my heart_

When they were dancing, Beck only saw the eighteen year old Tori, laughing, and with his heart.

Tori looked up and looked in Beck's eyes.

"Beck, your staring." Said Tori

Beck snapped out of his glance and blinked

"Sorry," said Beck

_I brushed your curls back _

_So I could see your eyes_

Beck brushed her eye out of her eyes, just like he did at graduation; he ran a hand down her cheek

"I've missed you to," stated Tori

_And the way you moved me_

_Was like you were reading my mind_

Beck spun her around, and held her close.

"It's like he's reading my mind!" Thought Tori

_I can still feel you lean into kiss me_

_I can't help but wonder if you miss me_

Tori can remember him leaning in to kiss her,

"Did you ever miss me?" asked Tori

"Of course," said Beck

"Really, then why haven't you called me?" asked Tori stepping back

"Tor…"

_You headed off to college _

_At the end of that summer_

Tori remembered watching Beck leave on the plane, she didn't know that was the last time she saw Beck, until tonight

_We lost touch_

Sure they lost touch, but they lost all the times they had,

"Tori!" said beck walking after Tori

_I guess I didn't realize even at the moment_

_We lost so much_

Beck grabbed her wrist

"I'm not letting you go again," said Beck

_Away With my heart_

"What?" asked Tori

"I love you,"

Tori smiled, and bit her lip.

"Well…" asked Beck

"I guess I love you," joked Tori

Beck kissed her, Tori smiled,

_Away with my heart._

* * *

**I lied! I found time tp update! I know it's not great, but it's something! I own nothing!**


	15. Mine

**Tori's POV**

I walked into a café and sat down at a table. I looked up and saw about a college aged man waiting table. I cannot tell a lie… I felt a little heart flip in my chest… no! This can't be happening!

_You were in college_

_Working part time waiting tables_

The guy walked up to me

"Would you like anything?"

"Um, just a Carmel frappe." I said

"Coming right up," he winked and walked off,

I smiled and looked down.

_Left a small town _

_Never looked back_

The next thing I knew, he was on brake and drinking coffee with me

"Yeah, I booked outta there first chance I got." Said Beck, "What about you?"

"Oh, we really don't need to get into that…"

_I was a flight risk_

_With a fear of falling_

"Come on, tell me," said Beck "I won't laugh,"

I laughed

"My parents got divorced when I was five, and I had to work since I was ten to help pay bills." I said

"that's horrible." Said Beck

"Yeah well," I looked at my watch "I have to leave soon," I said getting up

"Here is your check," he winked again and walked away

I looked down and saw

**Beck Oliver:** and his number next to it

I smiled and walked out

_Wonderin why we bothered with love_

_If it never lasts…_

"Can you believe it!" I asked my boyfriend of five months

Beck was lying in my lap and I was playing with his hair

"I'm proud of you; you haven't run screaming like the other girls did." Joked Beck

"Oh ha ha." I said kissing him

_I say 'can you believe it'_

_As we're lyin on the couch_

At that moment, I could really see, he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, Yes_

_I can see it now_

I was at the beach with my boyfriend of a year; I was lying on the beach, when I felt someone pick me up.

"BECK!" I said taking off my sunglasses

"Yes?" asked Beck

"Put me down or I'm calling the cops!" I said

"You won't call the cops on your own boyfriend would you?" asked Beck

"Yes I would! Now put me down!"

"Ok…"

Beck threw my into the ocean

"BECK!" I screamed as I came up for air

"Watch out!" he warned as he jumping in after me

_Do you remember we were sitting there_

_By the water_

I walked out of the ocean, Beck coming after me,

"Come here baby, your shaking." Said Beck wrapping his arms around me

"I wonder why," I said hugging him back

He kissed my hair

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

Later that night we were watching the sunset, when Beck put his arm around me, I grabbed the hand that was around me, and held it. I smiled and in the corner of my eye, I saw him smile to.

_You made a rebel of _

_A careless man's careful daughter_

"What have I turned you into?" asked Beck as I walked down the stairs in a short black dress

"I don't know," I asked "You tell me why."

"It's because of me right," said Beck

"No…" I said smiling "of course not."

He led me out the door.

_You are the best thing that's ever been_

_Mine_

I was helping Beck bring boxes into our new apartment. I was holding the biggest box.

"Tori, come on, let me hold the box." Said Beck

"Beck, I've got it, I'm not a little girl." I stated

"But you're my girl," I heard Beck whisper as I walk into the apartment.

_Flash forward _

_And we're taking on the world together_

"I can't believe I'm living with a grown man," said holding beck close "I feel so grown up,"

Beck laughed and kissed me.

_And there's a drawer of my things_

_At your place_

I was unpacking when I picked up a picture of my parents and me. I brushed a lose piece of hair that fell out of my ponytail out of my face, and took a deep breath.

"I promise, I will never be like you," I whispered putting the picture back in the box.

"You ok?" asked Beck walking into the room I was in

"Yeah," I said facing him "I'm fine."

_You learn my secrets _

_And you figure out why I'm guarded _

"Tor, we will never be like your parents, I think I like you to much to fight with you," said Beck

"That's so… cheesy." I said

"I try," said Beck

I rolled my eyes.

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

Beck and I were at the kitchen table, working on bills. Ok, I was on Beck's lap, but that doesn't matter.

"Do you think we can cut down on water? Like stop showers?" asked Beck

I lifted my arm, and fake sniffed my arm pit,

"Babe, I don't think you want to do that," I said

He kissed my neck and laughed.

_We got bills to pay _

_We got nothing figured out_

"Ok, what do you want to do next Saturday?" asked Beck

"Beck, I don't even have dinner planed." I said looking at him

"Ok," said Beck "I want chicken."

"Oh haha."

_This is what I thought about_

The next Saturday, we were sitting in a boat, my hair in a messy ponytail, and I was wearing Beck's sweatshirt.

"Oh," said Beck pointing the other way I was sitting "Look at that!"

"What?" I turned around, and saw nothing "Beck there was… ohmygod." I breathed the last part,

Beck was sitting on one knee in front of me

"Tori Vega,"

"Yes?" I asked

"Will you marry me?" asked beck pulling out a ring

"Yes," I said "YES!"

Beck slid the ring on my finger

"I love you," I said

"I love you to," he said

_And I remember that _

_Two thirty A.M._

I was washing dishes at two thirty A.M. five months after Beck proposed, anything to get my mind off the fact that Beck might me cheating on me.

I heard the front door open, and close. I set down a plate and turned around. I saw Beck walk in.

"Who is she?" I asked

"What?" asked Beck

"The skank you call your girlfriend." I said

"I'm not cheating on you!" he yelled

"Really, then why are you at home at 2 in the morning?" I asked

"I was out with my friends!"

_Everything was slipping right out of our hands_

"You know, I hope you have a nice life!" I threw the ring at him, running out of the apartment.

_I ran out crying_

_And you followed me out into the street_

I put my head in my hands, with beck's words running in my head '_We'll never be like your parents'_ I felt Beck's hand on my shoulder I brushed it off,

_Braced myself for the good bye_

_Cause that's all I've ever known_

"Just say it already!" I screamed "Say Goodbye!"

"NO! Tori! I'm never letting you go," Beck said pulling me close, "You're best thing that's ever happened to me. I know why you're so worried about me meeting someone else, it's because you love me too much to let me go,"

"That's right Beck, I can't lose you," I said wrapping him in a hug

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said 'I'll never leave you alone…'_

_You said 'I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every tiem I look at you, it's like the first time_

"I remember seeing you for the first time, I knew you were the first time I wanted you for the rest of my life," said beck "I love you,"

"I love you to," I said, head buried into his chest,

'_I fell in love with a careless man's _

_Careful daughter_

_She is the best thing, that's ever been mine.'_

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine," said Beck, as we were lying in bed

"You are too Beck," I said lying my head on his chest

_You made a rebel of a careless man's_

_Careful daughter_

_You are the best thing _

_That's ever been mine_

~Five months later~

Beck and I walked out of the church, hand and hand, smiling like crazy, as Mr. and Mrs. Beckett Oliver.

_Do you believe it?_

~Five years later~

I brought in Beck and I's first baby, Alexander Oliver

"Careful," Beck warned as I walked into the house

"Hey, I was the one who carried the baby for nine months, leave me alone."

"Sorry baby," beck kissed my check

_Hold on_

~Four years later~

I light the candles on Alex's cake as I held my six month stomach

"Happy birthday baby boy," I said kissing his cheek

"Mommy! Stop!" said Alex

"Well," I said

_Never Turn back_

I watched at Beck and Alex played on the beach where Beck proposed, as I laid on my stomach, I was seven months pregnant,

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been_

_Mine_

~Two months later~

I walked into the house with Taylor Jo Oliver, my second child.

"Mommy!" screamed my four year

"Yes sweetie?" I asked

"Is that my sister?" asked Alex

"Yes," I bended down and showed him Taylor "This is Taylor."

"Hi," he waved

_We going to make it now_

All the memories was faded away from me,

_I can see it _

_Yeah, Yeah, _

"Ma`ma?" asked the waiter as I snapped out of my trance

"What?" I asked

"I asked do you want something?" he asked

_I can see it now_

I smiled at the waiter that I was going to spend the rest of my life with

"Yes. Just a Carmel frappe," I smiled

* * *

**WHoa, i found time to update again! Well, i own nothing, and i hope you like it!**


	16. Last First Kiss

**Here is the next chapter of 'Every Time We Touch' so I hope you like it. I own nothing, and I really don't like One D. But this song is so good!**

* * *

I watched Tori as she talked to Andre, flipping her hair, I want to know what she thinks when she's alone… if she's ever alone. If she thinks of me.

_Baby I, I wanna know_

_What you think when your alone_

It's like I think of Tori every single day. It's either her smile, or her hair, or when she blushes every time we talk. I need to know if she thinks of me!

_Is it me yeah, _

_Are you thinking of me Yeah._

I mean, yeah sure, we've been friends for what… three years? And ever since she spilled coffee on me, and I stared into her eyes, everything changed.

_Oh, we've been friends now for a while_

_Wanna know that when you smile_

Does she smile because of me? That would stupid to think, she has guys lined up at her locker EVERYDAY! So why would she like me? Beck Oliver?

"Hey!" said Tori walking up to me

"Hey," I said

_Is it me yeah?_

_Are you thinking of me Yeah_

_Oh oh._

"Sooo, I was wondering…" started Tori

"Yes?" I asked

"Um, come over later?" she said

"Sure," I smiled

_Girl what would you do?_

_Would you wanna stay _

_If I would say?_

"Tori! Wait!" I said

Tori turned around

"Yes?" she asked

_I wanna be last yeah_

_Baby let me be your, _

_Let me be your last first kiss._

I leaned closer to her ear

"Let me be your last first kiss," I said

_I wanna be first year_

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_

"What?" she asked

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said…"

"It's fine, see ya tonight?" she asked

"Yeah, tonight." I said

She walked away

"STUPID!" I said hitting the locker next to me

_And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah_

_Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss. _

I walked up to Tori's house, dressed nice, with a tie, tied loosely around my neck, and nice pants, and a nice white shirt. I knocked on the door.

_Baby tell me what to change_

_I'm afraid you'll run away _

"You know, I'm just going to tell her, I don't care if I get the door slammed in my face," I thought

"Hey Beck," said Tori opening the door

"Or… maybe I do," I thought

_If I tell you_

_What I wanted to tell you_

_Yeah_

"Tori, um… can I come in?" asked beck, but he was thinking "you dummy!"

"Sure…?" said Tori letting Beck in the house

_Maybe I just gotta wait _

_Maybe this is a mistake_

"You what Tor… I think I have a thing… at a place… so you know…" I said

"What, you just got here!" Tori pulled me to the living room, sending bolts up my arm. She let go of my arm, and looked at me.

_I'm a fool yeah_

_I'm just a fool yeah_

_Oh, oh._

"Just say it," I thought, then said "Tori, you want to know what I said at school today,"

"You said you wanted to be my last first kiss… Beck Oliver do you like me?" she said, then asked

_Girl what would you do?_

_Would you wanna stay if I would say_

"Yes, I like you,"

"Good, because beck… I want to be _your_ last first kiss." Said Tori

_Girl what would you do?_

_Would you wanna stay if I would say?_

"So, does this mean… we're like a thing now?" asked Tori

"I think so Miss. Vega." I said, smiling

_Your last first kiss_

"Let me be your last first kiss?" I asked, in my way of asking her out

"I would love for you to be my last first kiss." Said Tori, with the biggest smile on her face

_Your last first kiss._

I walked over to her and kissed her.

"Wow, I never knew that my last first kiss would be like that." Said Tori

"Good," I said kissing her again.

* * *

**Quick Question, anyone see 'Pitch Prefect'?  
**


	17. I'd Lie

**Ok Amber, this one's for you, wow there is a lot of Taylor Swift in this story… sorry. And Sorry it took so long! oh my gosh! I own nothing!**

* * *

"Tori! Come on!" I heard Beck yell from his car.

I ran out the front door, and saw him holding the passenger seat door open.

"Aw, who's got the best friend in the whole world?" I asked

"You," he said

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

"I had that dream again," he said

"Really, I thought that phase went away! I mean you broke up with Jade two months ago, and I know after like the first month, the…"

"No Tori, not _that_ dream," said Beck looking at me, it was ok, we were at a red light "the other dream."

"You have so many dreams." I said looking at him, counting the colors in his eyes

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

"I will never, EVER…"

"Getting back together," I finished singing

"Ha, ha. No, I will never fall in love again." He stated

"Really, even if you meet the right girl." I said

"Yeah, I mean, I'm young, I don't need a girl."

"Right, I know what you mean," but I didn't, and I want Beck!

_He'll never fall in love he swears _

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

We got to my locker at that time, and I laughed, because I know Beck, and when he meet the right woman, he was going to fall, in other words, he was wrong.

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

"Beck, but really, you're going to meet the right girl, fall in love…"

"No! I will not!" he argued

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

"Off that topic, so guess what?"

"What?" I asked

He started telling a joke, and I faked a smile, he just doesn't get it!

_And I could tell you _

_His favorite color's green_

Sikowtiz handed me a card in class.

"Now, I want you partner up, and write down all things you know about your partner,"

"Beck?" I asked  
"Sure,"

I started to write

**Name of partner: Beckett James Oliver **

**Favorite Song: '1985' By bowling for soup**

**Favorite Food: Pizza! And Frozen Yogurt, but it can't be vanilla! **

**Favorite Movie: ****The Breakfast Club****, but can't watch it with ME!**

**Favorite Color: Green**

**Things about him/ Her: He was born on February 9****th****, he loves to argue, loves all his friends and family, and would do anything for them…**

"Time! Is! UP!" said Sikowtiz

I looked at my card, 'wow this is scary, I know WAY to much about Beck.' I thought

I gave Beck my card, and Beck gave me his

_He loves to argue, _

_Born on the 17__th_

I looked down at Beck's card

**Name of partner: Victoria Dawn Vega**

**Favorite Song: 'Check Yes Juliet' By: We the Kings**

**Favorite Food: Pizza And French Fries with Mayo **

**Favorite Movie: The Breakfast Club, **

**Favorite Color: Blue**

**Things about him/ Her: She's so lovable, I mean, she was born on February 19****th**** (My birthday month buddy) and you know, she's my Tori.**

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

'She's my Tori," ran through my mind all day, I'm his Tori? Really? Cool!

"Tori, hey is it ok if we stop my house after school?" asked Beck

"Sure, Parents or RV?" I asked

"Parents, they need me to do something." He said

"ok, I get, I could help your mom with something." I said

"Cool!' he gave me a friendly peck on the cheek and walked away

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd lie_

"So, do you have someone in your life?" asked Mrs. Oliver later that day

"Nah, I don't need a man in my life." I said

"Tor, I know this is going sound weird, but you are like one of my daughter," So right now I have a crush on my brother… gross "and I know Beck wants to see you happy…"

Beck and Mr. Oliver walked in, he looked around the room and sees me.

"There you are," he smiled and walked to me

_He looks around the room innocently_

_Overlooks the truth_

"Hey," I said

He tried to hug me, but I stopped him

"not until you take a shower," I said sounding a like a girlfriend

"Fine, _honey_." Said Beck

I laughed and he walked away, while his little five year old sister ran in.

"TOWI!" she yelled running into my arms

I picked her up,

_Shouldn't a light go on _

_Doesn't he know_

I turned around and saw Beck watching us.

"Hey look, it's Becky!" I said to his sister

"Beck!' she wiggled out of my arms and ran to Beck

"Hey there cutie," he said, but looking at me

_That I 've had him memorized for so long_

"Hey, Tor, it's late," said Beck "Let's get you home."

"OK, bye everyone!" I said

It was weird, but I don't know how I was close to Beck's family, and he was close to mine, I guess it's just an 'us' thing.

When we were in the driveway to my house, I looked over and saw Beck looking at me.  
"What?" I asked

"The way you hold my sister, Jade never did that."

"Oh," I said "I guess I'm pretty good with kids…"

"What!" screamed Beck "Your great with kids!"

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

We were at my front door and I was looking in Beck deep brown eyes.

"I have to go," he said

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah," he smiled

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

"I'll hold every breathe for you," I whispered watching his car drive away.

_I'm holding every breathe for you_

Beck would never tell anyone, but he can play guitar, and only plays it for me.

He can do a lot of things, and never tells anyone, but only tells me. Like how I'm sure he can look through me, but see how I feel.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

My first thought of the day is always about Beck. He's the only reason I put on my make-up and get pretty, and pray for a kiss, or anything that may look like Beck likes me.

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

I looked at my phone and saw that Beck texted me at 2: 30 last night.

**Beck Oliver: And when people ask if I love you… I lie. Love you forever your Beck.**

I smiled and walked out the door.

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_.


	18. Are you gonna kiss me or not?

**I own nothing, this one is going to be the last chapter. I have a few ideas for a next story, so… I'll put at least one of the ideas up when I'm done with ****Problems**** because that story is going to have two more chapters, which I WILL get up today! I'm sorry for the long wait, I really am, and I'm sorry about this long note… I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Tori and I were sitting on her roof, I was planning on kissing her tonight, but it's not going as planned. We've known each other for three years, and been best friends forever. She was watching the moon, as I watched her.

_We were sittin up there_

_On your mama's roof_

"So," she started "Are you really over Jade?" she looked at me

"Yeah, I mean, haven't you seen Jade around Andre, she's all like," I started to talk in my girl voice "'_Oh _Andre_ love me, I love you, love me back_.'"

Tori laughed, that laugh I love so much.

_Talkin about everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

The mix of her perfume and flowers made me go insane, plus that smile.

"Beck?" she asked "What are you looking at?"

"What? Oh, sorry." I said

"It's fine,"

_All I could think about was my next move_

Tori looked back at the moon, she was acting so shy, but so was I, so I didn't say anything about it.

_Oh, but you were so shy, and so was I _

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

Tori smiled at me, then I got the shock of my life

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

_When you smiled and said to me_

Tori leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

"What?" I asked

"You want to kiss me right, I like you, you like me? So are you going to kiss me?"

_I think you know I like you a lot _

_But you're about to miss your shot_

"But Beck, I can't just wait around and expect you to kiss me, you're missing your shot." Stated Tori "Are you going to kiss me or not…"

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

I kissed her to shut her up.

"that was a really nice way to tell me to shut up." Said Tori

I smiled and so did her. And that was the BEST kiss I have ever had!

_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had_

_Expect for that long one after that…_

I kissed her again, but this one was long and meaningful.  
"Beck," she moaned

"I have to go," I whispered  
"Don't…" she said "Please stay,"

So I did,

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last,_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand_

***Three years later***

I was holding Tori's hand at the park, Tori smiling and I was holding her close, because she was mine, I walked in front of her,

"Beck," she asked "What are you doing?"

"Tori, these past three years, have been the best three years of my life," I said

"Aw," she said running a hand through my hair.

"So, I wanted to ask," I got down on one knee "Will you marry me?"

_So I took a chance, bought a wedding band_

_And I got down on one knee_

Tori smiled and said "Yes, but first… are you going to kiss me or not?"

_Are you gonna kiss me or not _

_Are we going do this or what?_

"I think we have a great shot at this Beck," She said to me after we had dinner that night "I love you a lot."

"I love you to baby girl." I said kissing her head

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

I planned on having the wedding in the middle of June. Tori had planned everything, expect for the honeymoon. I had a perfect place for that.

_So we planned it all out for the middle of June_

_From the wedding cake, to the honeymoon_

As Tori's dad walked her down the aisle, her mom cried, and when the preacher said say 'I do,' we both did

_And you mama cried when you wlaked down the aisle_

_When the preacher man said say 'I do' _

_I did and you did to_

I lifted her veil and looked into her eyes, and I said "Are you gonna kiss me or not Mrs. Oliver."

Tori laughed and kissed me

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_


	19. She Will Be Loved

**I'm back bitches! Ok sorry if I offended anyone by calling you that… I really am! This one is a Bori story, but it has Tandre and Bade in it. Because I can't have a story full of song-fics and not have the famous 'She Will Be Loved' right! So, I guess this story is back on! Woot-Woot right. So please review songs you want! Thank you so much, and this is the Boyce Avenue and Tiffany Alvord Cover, and to get this one shot, because it switches POVs, you **_**have**_** to listen to the cover, please and thank you, lots of love, Mrs. AJ**

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself_

Tori was never really that comfortable with herself. She had an abusive boyfriend, who never gave a rats ass about her. So she would run to me.

_He was always there to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else_

The thing with Tori made me realize that, I never stopped loving Tori. I will never stop loving her. Even if she will always belong to Andre, and I'm with Jade, I won't stop loving her.

I had always helped Tori, I'm always there for her. Like when I dropped 40 ft. for her.

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door_

The first time Andre hit me, and after he left I got into my car and drove, I didn't know where, and I didn't care… but I ended up at Beck's. I guess I felt like I needed a friend. That was the first time we had sex… he was upset that Jade was flirting with a guy, and Andre hit me. We ended up kissing and then…

_I've had you so many times _

_But somehow I want more_

I'm like… addicted to Beck now. I love the way he smells, I love the way he walks, talks… everything about him! Even though I've had him so many times… I always want more of him..,

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

I really don't mind don't mind sleeping with Tori. She's nothing like Jade, she's so kind, gentle, she doesn't get jealous. I guess I like it because it's different.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Or maybe it's because I know I'm fixing a broken girl. I'm fixing everything that Andre broke. But I'm not proud of the fact that I'm having an affair with Tori, I just love the fact that fixing something that is so broken.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

I love Tori, I really do, but I love Jade. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

_Tap on my widow _

_Knock on my door_

Tori goes to me now every time something is wrong in her life. She opens up to me. Around people she's a closed book… around me is a different story.

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Andre tells Tori that she isn't beautiful. That she shouldn't even be at Hollywood Arts. I tell her the opposite.

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

It's true, Beck Oliver gets insecure, easily. But it's only when I see Jade talking to another guy, I get jealous to, but I don't express it like Jade does. I guess it doesn't matter, because Tori and I… we're different people now.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

Beck and I fight… a lot… but we always end up making up… whereas with Andre, if I don't have it his way, I end up with a big black eye. Beck and I compromise to have it some his way, and some mine.

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

At the beginning of all this, we told each other that we could come over anytime… I usually go to Beck's, it's more private…

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

When beck does come over, I know he hides in his car, because he's usually scared when we're about to… you know, scared that I'm going to leave him, scared that Andre and Jade are going to find out, scared about everything

_Know all of the things_

_That make you who you are_

But that makes beck… Beck…

_I know that goodbye_

_Means nothing at all_

Sometimes Tori tells me that we can't keep doing this anymore. But I know that's bullshit…

_Comes back and makes me catch her_

_Every time she…_

Because that just makes me go after her and make sure she doesn't fall in love.

_Falls_

In the end… She will be loved

In the end… He will be loved…

* * *

**Sorry if it's confusing, but i had to do it like that, so you get each side of the story. **


End file.
